Into a Feudal Fairytail
by inufluffy18
Summary: Have you ever been watching an anime, and thought, I wish I was an anime character? I know I have tons of times. Come and find out what would happen if it was really possible, as we follow the main character on her journey through Inuyasha! Please R


_Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into his warm embrace. "Kikyo," he whispered longingly into her ear..._

"SKIP!" I pushed the 'next' button on my DVD remote. Bleh, I couldn't stand Kikyo. I always skipped the scenes she was in. Why didn't Inuyasha get it? Kikyo was a dead bitch, Kagome was alive and awesome, who would you choose? "Hah, at least Kikyo ends up dying in the manga," I giggled to myself, "and Inuyasha and Kagome get married." I smiled and leaned back on my bed, watching as Kagome told Inuyasha to 'sit' for the thousandth time.

All of a sudden, my TV screen went black. "Hey! What happened?" I groaned, and walked up to the TV to inspect it. All of a sudden, the screen flashed back to life. But instead of Inuyasha, there was writing on the screen. "Welcome priestess. Would you like to aid Inuyasha and his companions on their journey?" I read the writing aloud. I blinked at the screen, I'd never seen this before. I shrugged, must be some kind of hidden game.I clicked the ok button on my remote.

A little girl with short black hair and green eyes appeared on the screen. She was wearing a black and red Japanese school uniform. "Hello priestess," she smiled in a sweet voice, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyaa! She's so cute! I squealed to myself. "Please choose aloud what you would like to look like," she continued. Aloud? How was she supposed to know what I wanted to look like? Aw well, couldn't hurt to try.

"Hmm… I want to be a half demon with doggy ears like Inuyasha," I started. "I want to be wearing a short red kimono made with the fur of the fire rat." I thought about what else I should include, "Uhm, I want long silver hair, and gold eyes. In short, I guess I want to look like a female version of Inuyasha." I laughed to myself, and then felt kind of stupid for talking to a TV.

"Yes priestess," the little girl nodded. I stared at the screen with my mouth open. Must be on a timer, yeah, that's it. "Now please state your chosen name," the little girl told me.

Name? Gah, I sucked at making up names. "Uhh, Inuka. Yeah, my name will be Inuka," I told the little girl cautiously.

She nodded, "well then, priestess Inuka. I wish you luck."

I smiled, "Aww thank-" I cut off when I realised what she had said. Did she seriously say Inuka? No way! She was in the TV! There was no way she could actually hear me. I tapped the TV screen. It seemed normal enough. The little girl smiled, and a blinding flash of light came from the TV. I shielded my eyes, "what the?"

When I opened my eyes again, I gasped. I wasn't in my bedroom anymore, I was standing outside of a shrine. For some reason, it seemed familiar. I walked over to the small house in the middle. As I went to knock on the door, I caught sight of my reflection.

My hair was long and silver, instead of the light brown it had been before. My eyes, which could never decide whether they wanted to be brown or green, were a brilliant gold. I was wearing a short red kimono. I looked down at my hands, and my nails had turned into claws. I pulled my lips back, and saw that I now had fangs. I felt a twitching at on the top of my head, and when I looked, I had a white pair of dog ears. "Omigosh!" I squealed, "How cute!"

Suddenly, I heard running from behind the door. "I'm going now!" a girl called out. Her voice sounded so familiar.

"Have fun," a more mature female voice told her.

The door to the house slammed open, and I ducked behind a corner. I peeked out, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Kagome, standing there with her big yellow bag. I gasped. She must have heard me, because her head turned to look in my direction. I ducked back behind the corner, and heard her moan.

"Inuyasha!" she sighed. I felt a tugging sensation on my hair. "Don't try to hide, I can see you," she continued. I looked back at her, and she gasped. "You're not Inuyasha!" her mouth was opened wide. She realised she was still holding onto my hair, and jumped back, "I'm sorry!"

All I could do was stare at her. She was really here, it wasn't a dream. What the heck happened? "Kagome!" I turned to see who had called out, and had a super fangirl moment. Omigod! It was Inuyasha! "Damn you take too long," he complained, seeming not to have noticed me.

"Inuyasha?" I asked just to make sure.

He turned to look at me, and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked me over, "who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Uhh, I'm Inuka," I told him, trying to remember the name I had chosen, "I'm your daughter." Ok, so I knew that part was total bullshit, but hey, maybe it would help him get together with Kagome. He just blinked at me. Kagome on the other hand, seemed really pissed.

"Oh? You never told me you had a daughter," she practically hissed at Inuyasha. Uh oh, this was bad. I tried to think of something fast.

"Mother!" I cried and ran to Kagome, hugging her. Now it was her turn to just be silent and blink.

Then at the same time, this seemed to register in both Inuyasha's and Kagome's minds. "What?" they both yelled at the same time.


End file.
